sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Arise
In Association With: Lightstorm Entertainment Jerry Bruckheimer Films | publisher = Bandai Namco Entertainment Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment | director = James Cameron | producer = James Cameron Jim Landau Seth Grahame-Smith Gale Anne Hurd David Katzenberg Jerry Bruckheimer | artist = Minoru Iwamoto | designer = | writer = Story: James Cameron Chris Terrio Seth Grahame-Smith Rick Jaffa Amanda Silver Josh Friedman Shane Salerno Screenplay: James Cameron Chris Terrio Rick Jaffa Amanda Silver | composer = Tom Holkenborg | engine = Unreal Engine 4 | series = Tales | released = 2020 | genre = Action role-playing | platforms = | modes = }} is an upcoming action role-playing game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Avalanche Software and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. An entry in the ''Tales series, it is planned for release in 2020 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game follows two people from the opposing worlds of Dahna and Rena. Developed by a team composed of both series veterans and newcomers, the aim was the revitalise the Tales series. The first game made exclusively for modern consoles, it uses a darker artistic style to both stand out in the series and appeal to the Western market. Minoru Iwamoto, artist for Tales of Zestiria and Tales of Berseria, returns as both character designer and art director. The game is build using Unreal Engine 4. Overview Like previous games in the series, Tales of Arise is an action role-playing game, although its gameplay has gone through unspecified alterations as part of its development goals while retaining the basic Tales battle system, dubbed the Linear Motion Battle System. Arise takes place in a setting divided between the medieval world of Dahna and the advanced world of Rena. Rena's superior technological and magical advancement cause it to hold power over Dahna, taking its resources and treating its people as slaves. The protagonists are a man, Alphen, native to Dahna, and a woman, Shionne, from Rena, who end up travelling together. Development According to producers Jerry Bruckheimer, Gale Anne Hurd, Seth Grahame-Smith and David Katzenberg, development of Arise began before the announcement of the Definitive Edition of Tales of Vesperia in 2018 with the director James Cameron, who directed the films including Avatar, Titanic and The Abyss. Beginning development under the codename "Arise", the aim was to reevaluate and evolve the Tales franchise formula. The game's title derived from its codename as it best exemplified both the game's story themes and the team's wishes. While previous Tales games used a dedicated in-house engine, Arise was built using Unreal Engine 4, allowing much higher graphical quality compared to earlier entries. Character models and movement were also improved, with the team aiming at the same level of quality found in 3D films and television. While the previous title Tales of Berseria had been a cross-generation title for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, Arise was made exclusively for modern hardware. Arise is being developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Avalanche Software in association with Lightstorm Entertainment, Tencent Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films. The team included veterans going as far back as Tales of Phantasia, alongside newcomers who were passionate about the series. The art director and character designer was Minoru Iwamoto, who had worked on both Berseria and Tales of Zestiria. This was the first time the same person had filled both roles, and was part of Bandai Namco's move towards unifying the game's themes and artstyle. The world design went in a darker direction compared to earlier entries, both to further the series evolution and appeal to the Western market. Despite the overt focus on 3D graphics, 2D anime cutscenes are still planned as with previous entries. Similar to the previous titles in the series, the anime sequences will be once again produced by Ufotable. Arise was revealed at E3 2019, although details of the game had leaked on the internet a few days before. The game is planned for release in 2020 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Notes References }} External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:PlayStation 4 games Arise, Tales of Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Saber Interactive games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Raven Software games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Infinity Ward video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Jon Landau Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Geoff Johns Category:Video games with screenplays by James Cameron Category:Video games with screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Video games with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games scored by Junkie XL Category:Video games scored by Antonio Di Iorio Category:Video games scored by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Video games scored by Kazuma Jinnouchi